


None Can Compare

by killunary



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bitch Tonight Tonight is an ANTHEM!! Lol me and my big bro were, F/M, I love how it starts off with this sick guitar and then the beat drop, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Lol nah but me and my bro get turnt to the Bleach opening songs literally, Wow but can y'all believe Bleach gave us BOPS for nine seasons, all the time and it's the fuckin best like when I be singin the lyrics, and it's just so much fun, anime opening songs EVER! Don't fight me on it! I only speak FACTS!, comes in and then I'm fuckin gone!! Shit and After Dark? One of the best, gettin our lives to it on our way home from work on Sunday, my hands start gettin real animated cuz of how into the song I am, straight like wow Bleach really wasn't playin with any of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: It was Hisana who was his one and only. No one else.





	None Can Compare

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in an Ichihime mood today and was goin through this well known Ichihime blog and just lmaooooooo at the ichirukis and their shenanigans! Like bruh the shit I've read!! Them motherfuckers were deadass crazy like bitch don't run up and down the street talmbout how u unbothered when u and ya lil friends out here forming Skype chats for the sole purpose of stalking Ichihime blogs on top of creating hate blogs like that's some twitter Selena stan type shit! Lmao and omg apparently this Rukia stan literally recorded herself burning her Bleach merchandise like as a Rukia stan, I'm so fuckin embarrassed like who the fuck does that!? The day Bleach ended is still hands down one of the best, funniest days of 2016 like y'all the ichihime stans had me in stitches!! Their pettiness levels were off the charts like I was truly impressed! Lol but shit, they more than deserved to be petty. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“I had a nice time with Yoruichi-sama today,” Hisana smiled. “I can certainly see why you’re so fond of her.”

           

Byakuya lowered his tea from his lips. “She’s a nuisance. However, I’m pleased she kept you entertained today.”

           

Hisana laughed softly. “I get a little jealous at how close the two of you are sometimes.”

           

Byakuya frowned, reaching across the table to take Hisana’s hand, thumb gently stroking her knuckles. Hearing her say those words bothered him for some reason. It was _she_ he was in love with, after all. Not… “Would you like to come take a walk with me?”

           

Hisana squeezed her husband’s hand, smiling brightly. “I’d like that very much, Byakuya-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
